


Let the Pranking Begin

by bokayjunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, and tommy hijinks, there's a lot of fluff and a lot of lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: Technically it was Felicity who started it.----Roommate AU where the characters have a prank war





	

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to get myself comfortable with writing for the purpose of sharing (rather than keeping them for my own enjoyment) I've scrolled through some prompts around tumblr and found this one that got me inspired. 
> 
> I've decided to do more writing exercises like this and maybe turn it into a series or something. My original idea was to make a drabble collection, however i've learned that i'm not that good with writing fics with less than 1k words. So, i've thought to just make a series of oneshots written based on prompts i've seen (or given to me) on tumblr!

Here are some references for this story - ([1](https://www.buzzfeed.com/jessicamisener/the-21-funniest-roommate-trolls-of-all-time), [2](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/174021973071677549/))

\---

   
Technically it was Felicity who started it.

Even though she’s the victim of Tommy's selfishness, she continues to take part in this whole shenanigan.  She and Oliver are fucking partners in everything they do in life; including this.

This being a roommate prank war.

If you asked Felicity, though, it was Tommy’s fault. He was the one who had been hoarding all the toilet paper in his bathroom. And yeah, she should have also scolded her boyfriend for NOT keeping stock of toilet paper in his bathroom, but time was off the essence. Her priorities were not to give Oliver a lecture on basic hygiene needs, but to get some fucking toilet paper.

But Tommy didn’t share the same sentiment. When Oliver had gone to him for a roll, he straight up denied him.

“I keep telling you, buddy, you need to stop slacking on stocking up for the loft. You can’t always rely on me for this kind of shit that you can buy at the Quick Stop down the corner.”

“I just need a roll, man! It’s for Felicity!”

“Too bad, should have thought of that when you started running out.”

Sure, Felicity agreed that Oliver should have been more responsible with his home life. (Even though the reason why he hadn’t gone out to buy necessity supplies for his room is because he had been sleeping at her apartment all week)

But you do not just leave a girl hanging in the bathroom like that!

So, fueled with anger and the need to get revenge on stupid Tommy Merlyn, Felicity decided to take ALL of his toilet paper and TP’d his bedroom.

His. Entire. Bedroom.

The moment you opened his door, all you would see is toilet paper. Not only that, but they also stuffed toilet paper in his furniture. Inside all his drawers were layers of toilet paper and inside his shoes were toilet paper. There was not a corner of Tommy’s room where there wasn’t any toilet paper. They even went as far as stuffing toilet paper in his duvet cover and underneath his bed sheets.

They being Oliver and Felicity. (Because no matter what, Oliver will always have Felicity’s back. Even when she’s being irrational sometimes.)

Tommy Merlyn, never one to let something like this slide by, retaliated by hard boiling all the eggs and putting them back in the carton.

Oliver and Felicity likes to alternate weeks on whose apartment they’d be sleeping at. This week they happen to be sleeping at the Merlyn-Queen loft. Tommy also knows that on the weekends Oliver likes to provide a nice, home cooked breakfast for his girlfriend. He felt bad for messing with his best friend’s food; especially since he also benefits form his cooking.  

However, this was payback.

On Sunday morning, Tommy decided not to join Felicity at the counter bar where she watched Oliver prep for breakfast. Instead he stood at the balcony, which overlooked the entire first floor of their loft, and watched the scene unfold. There was no way he was gonna be within throwing distance from the Wonder Couple when they’re angry.

He’s semi-lived with Felicity for a while now and he knows how she can be early in the morning. First, she always needs her coffee. Second, when she expects her boyfriend’s wonderful cooking then she better get her boyfriend’s wonderful cooking. (Who would have thought that former billionaire playboy Ollie Queen is master chef?) Take any of these away from her and you will be a subject to Felicity's loud voice.

Then there was Oliver who is a stickler with his food and his ingredients. The kitchen is his domain; Tommy has no problems with this as he doesn’t have the patience like Oliver does when it comes to cooking. So the kitchen, all Oliver and if you mess with anything in his kitchen, then you were a dead man walking.

So here is Tommy, ready to hide in his semi toilet paper free room (he’s still finding toilet paper in his things, dammit!).

He watched as Oliver started to crack an egg on the bowl when...nothing came out.

“What the…?”

“What’s wrong, hun?”

“This egg’s hard boiled.”

Tommy had an aerial view of Felicity’s back but he could tell that she wore her confused pouty expression along with her head tilt.

Oliver went to crack another.

“What?!”

And another.

“What the hell!”

And another.

“Oliver, what’s wrong?”

“They’re all hard boiled!”

“What?”

He had forgone trying to crack them in a bowl and just went ahead and crushed them with his fingers.

“All 12 of them are hard boiled! How is this possible? I just got these at the farmer’s market yesterday!”

“Maybe they’re the wrong eggs?”

“How can they be the wrong eggs? It’s the only carton we have!”

At this point, Tommy couldn’t help his laughter. He has a clear view of Oliver’s grumpy face and it was more hilarious than he could have imagined; especially since he was also aggressively peeling off the shells.

Both Oliver and Felicity turned their heads at his direction, the identical glare they sent his way made Tommy laugh even harder.

“Thomas Merlyn!”

“What the hell man, did you do this?”

“You bet your ass I did! Serves you two right for messing with my room!”

“Not cool man, these were eggs from Diggle’s farm! You do not mess with this stuff!”

“Then you shouldn’t have messed with my room! That was just a waste of toilet paper!”

“You’re the one who wanted to hog the toilet paper in the first place!”

“Not my fault your boyfriend forgets to buy them, Smoak!”

“You are messing with my breakfast, Merlyn!”

“Don’t worry, hon, I’ll slice these up and I’ll put them on toast with some avocados. I can make the rest into deviled eggs for snacks later.”

“But I want my omelet!”

“I know, we’ll go to the diner later for brunch. The toast will tide us over until then.”

“Fine. But we are not letting Tommy get away with this.”

“Oh don’t worry, we are so getting him back.”

And thus, the Merlyn vs. Smoak-Queen prank war began.

Oliver and Felicity covered Tommy’s toilet with saran wrap. They made sure to do that before they left to stay the week in Felicity’s apartment. The phone call they had from an angry Tommy had them rolling in laughter. Their friend was still cursing them even when they hung up.

Tommy replaced the entire bottle of hand sanitizer in Oliver’s room with jelly lube. He thought it was hilarious and would annoy Felicity, who always put on hand sanitizer before she uses her tablet. This backfired on him though, as her irritated cry of “Merlyn!” soon turned into moans and cries of “Oliver!” followed by the sound of the headboard banging. Tommy left the apartment for the rest of that afternoon.

Oliver and Felicity replaced Tommy’s deodorant stick with cream cheese. He did not appreciate that at all; especially since he had just taken a shower and the Wonder Couple also took his extra deodorant.

Tommy covered the inside of Oliver’s medicine cabinet with fake spider web, using some of the bottles and tubes inside to hold it in place. Once it was all covered, he spread out all the tiny black spiders all over the web. That night, Oliver and Felicity had settled in (their) room for the week. Felicity was the unfortunate one who had commandeered the bathroom first to put their toiletries away. Her scream filled the entire loft and Oliver barged in the bathroom, ready to take down any intruders, when they realized it was only fake spiders.

Their prank became more intense after that.

Fall began and Oliver decided to make some caramel coated apple for his friends and family. He made a special one for Tommy though. Instead of using apples, he had coated an onion in caramel and served it to his best friend. Needless to say, it wasn’t the best treat Tommy had tasted.

Since Oliver seemed to like his snacks, Tommy decided to give his friends a nice treat. One afternoon, he arrived at the loft to Oliver and Felicity cuddling on the sofa while watching TV. He presented the Wonder Couple with doughnuts; the cream filled one that’s sprinkled with sugar on the outside. The couple happily grabbed one each and proceeded to take a bite and then immediately spit it out.

Tommy had replaced the filling with mayonnaise.

Felicity was the one who got back at him, though. (You do not mess with her food!) She taped an airhorn under Tommy’s office chair in the loft’s den area. She even hid a camera on a shelf that gave a perfect view of Tommy so she could capture the glorious moment. Tommy likes to take his work at home, setting up a corner one of the many spaces in the loft as a home office that’s like his office at Verdant Pub & Grill. As someone who is meticulous about her own office space,It was a set up that Felicity admired. But this time all she cares about is getting payback.

A couple of hours later Felicity was sitting on Oliver’s bed, with her back against the headboard and tablet in hand, while Oliver lay down next to her, his arms wrapped around her body, snuggling contently against his girlfriend. The two were enjoying a quiet afternoon when they heard a loud noise followed by Tommy screaming. Oliver was startled awake from his peaceful slumber at the noise. He looked at Felicity, confused, especially since his girlfriend is laughing so hard her face has turned red. She didn’t say anything but showed him her tablet that was playing a video of Tommy practically flying off his office chair.

The holidays arrived and that kind of put a halt to their prank wars. It also added some tension between the Wonder Couple.

Because of the holiday’s, Verdant Pub & Grill is busier than ever; that means Oliver is pretty muchliving in his restaurant’s kitchen. At the same time, Felicity has a project due on January so she’s putting extra time at the office to get as much of it done before the holiday. Because the couple are working late, they’ve opted to stay at their respective places.

That’s why Tommy has held off getting back at them for that airhorn prank.

(It’s more fun to prank Oliver when it also affects Felicity)

Also, Oliver is so not in the mood for pranks right now.

The thing about Oliver and Felicity is they kind of need each other. The two are rarely apart because they know how it affects them when they go long periods of time without seeing each other. They get cranky and irritable and just unpleasant to be around. The last time they were away from each other for more than a day, since they got together, was when Felicity went to Vegas to visit her mom. Oliver lasted about 3 days before he took advantage of his family’s private jet to fly himself to Vegas.

To everyone they know, it’s just a fact of life; Oliver and Felicity are better together than apart.

However, with their busy schedule right now, they barely get the opportunity to see each other. Oliver often comes home late, tired and exhausted as he and Tommy are the last ones to leave the restaurant lately. Felicity, herself, has ended up falling asleep in her office on more than one occasion, having all nighters with Curtis to get their project done.

Tommy could see the separation anxiety in both of his friends and figured it was time to finally put their misery to rest.

During their private Christmas gift exchange at the loft (the one they have before they head over to the Queen Manor for the extravagant Christmas party) Tommy handed the Wonder Couple a festively decorated box.

“Aaww, Tommy, you also put a Menorah on it.” Felicity played with the tiny Menorah ornament that was dangling from the bow.

“Course, gotta represent you, Felicity.”

“That’s how you know we’re supposed to share it.” Oliver teased her.

The Wonder Couple did a little bickering before they finally unwrapped the bow on the box. They were so engrossed in the present that they didn’t notice Tommy moving away from them. Once the lid of the box was open, the two were suddenly covered in glitter.

“Tommy what the hell!”

The couple lookedup and saw Tommy laughing at them and taking pictures on his phone.

“Oh man, you guys look hilarious. Glitter is a good look on you, Ollie.”

“Oh you are so dead Merlyn!” if it was possible, Felicity’s eyes turned red as her anger was evident.

“No, wait, wait, wait!” Tommy said, holding up his hand before Felicity could attack him. “Look in the box! There’s a card in there, that’s your real present!”

Sure enough, inside the box was an envelope

“No more jokes this time. Just read the card.” Her said, sincerely. “It’s technically for Ollie, but this benefits you too, Felicity.”

Oliver took out the envelope and started to open it warily. Felicity was still sending glares at Tommy’s direction, but Tommy wasn’t that concerned.

When he opened the envelope, to Oliver’s relief there weren’t any more glitter bombs. It was just a simple Holiday card. Opening it up, Oliver read the message.

“Is this a joke?”

“What? What is it?”

“Is this another one of your prank, Tommy?” he looked up at his best friend angrily.

Tommy didn’t look phased at all, though. “No joke buddy, I mean it.”

“What the fuck?”

“What is it?” Felicity took the card from Oliver’s hand and read it.

_I’m kicking you out buddy – Tommy_

In a much calmer tone, Felicity looked at Tommy and said, “Tommy, what does this mean?”

“It’s time for you to move out, Ollie.” Tommy stated.

“What the hell are you talking about? Why are you kicking me out?”

“We all know that the reason that you’re still living here is because of me; because you didn’t want to leave me behind.”

“Tommy no, that’s not –“

“Please save your excuses, it doesn’t matter anymore. Look I appreciate you being here with me after everything that went down with me and Laurel, but I’ll be fine. You don't have to stay here anymore. It’spointless anyways when you pretty much live in Felicity’s apartment.”

“Buddy we stay here all the time! We have designated weeks on where we stay.”

“Yeah, Tommy, that was the whole point of this arrangement. So, Oliver can also be here in his own home from time to time.”

“But it’s not really his home anymore, not since you two finally got your head out of your asses and got together. And even before that, he was sleeping over at your place anyway.”

Back when Oliver was still in denial about his feelings for Felicity, he always found ways to be around her all the time. He even made up reasons for staying at her place, like pretending to be too drunk during their movie nights so Felicity would insist that he stays over. (Honestly, it was a wonder that it took him so long to realize that he was already head over heels in love with her.)

“You two are only here to sleep and it’s a waste of time.” Tommy continued. “All of Ollie’s things are at your place. Don’t think I don’t notice that you also bring an overnight bag when you’re here, buddy. I think the only thing that’s yours that’s still here are your pots and pans. And I don't think you need them anymore causeI’m pretty sure you bought a new set for Felicity’s place anyway.”

“I still have stuff here.” Oliver protested lamely. “My furniture’s and things are here.”

“Dude, this place came fully furnished.” He deadpanned. “Point is, you haven’t really been living here in the past year and all this back and forth between apartments is unnecessary. Besides, don’t you two just want _one_ place to go home to? I know you guys have been stressing out this past month because you barely saw each other and that was mainly because of your living situation. I think that if you guys had one place to stay, then there’s no reason for you two to be apart anymore.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other thoughtfully. They were silent as they continued to, what Tommy figured was, have a silent conversation with each other. It was something that he's used to seeing considering they’ve been doing this since the beginning of their friendship. After a moment, the two broke their eye contact and looked at him.

“Are you sure about this, Tommy?” Oliver asked. “What about this place? It’s not exactly cheap.”

“I told youI’ll be fine, Ollie. I already got myself a new roommate.”

“You do?”

“Yup, I talked it over with Thea. Since she’s finishing up her final year at SCU, she decided to get a head start with moving out of Moira’s house.”

“Really? My sister? She agreed to live with you?”

“She’s my sister too.” He said with a smirk. “Now are you ready to accept that you won’t be living here anymore? Cause that wasn’t a suggestion, Ollie, I’m really kicking you out. So, if Felicity isn’t taking your ass in, then you better to find someplace else to live. And I suggest you do it quickly cause Thea wants to move in before her classes start.”

Oliver sent him one of his grouchy looks, but there was a hint of smile on his face. He turned to Felicity and his features soften.

“Well, what do you think? Should we make this official?”

“Frak yes!” Felicity exclaimed as she leaped into his lap, straddling him, with her arms wrapped around him tightly in an embrace. “This past month was awful! I hated going to bed without you; I couldn’t even sleep! I don’t ever want to be apart from you.”

“I couldn’t sleep either.” Oliver mumbled in a low tone as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Being away from you is hell. Let’s never do that again.”

“Never!” Felicity agreed before pulling back slightly so she can cradle his face in her palms and pull him in for a kiss.

“Great!” Tommy exclaimed with a grin. “So it’s settled! Ollie’s officially moving out and you two are officially living together. This is gonna make a great start to the New Year, I can already tell this arrangement will make all of us happier and … you guys are just making out now. You’re not even paying attention to me, are you? Ugh, god, Ollie! At least wait until I’m out of the room before you start feeling up your girlfriend!”

And the prank war was officially over ... at least that’s what Tommy thought.

They decided to celebrate Thea moving in to the apartment – and the beginning of the Merlyn-Queen loft 2.0 – with a good ol' fashioned house party. It took place well into January because the start of a new year was a busy time for everyone. Only a few close friends were invited, including the Wonder Couple. There were a lot of laughter and alcohol involved. So much so that Tommy had passed out.

Oliver and Felicity, in their own drunken state of mind, thought it would be a funny idea to put a whole stick of butter in Tommy’s pants.

The next morning Tommy got an unpleasant surprise when he went to the bathroom to find the butter in his pants; which had melted overnight and then congealed causing for a disturbing sight.

“What the fuck!” he screamed, running out of the bathroom. He ended up at the balcony on the second floor and looked down, the familiar sight of Oliver at the kitchen serving Felicity a cup of coffee who was seated on the stool. (The two were too drunk to drive back to their apartment so they had slept on the couch)

“You two did this!” he yelled.

Felicity just laughed at him, while Oliver gave him a grin.

“Happy New Year’s buddy!”

Tommy narrowed his eyes at them. “This war is on!”

**Author's Note:**

> The last prank, with the butter, was taken from Brooks Wheelan's stand up act. If you want to hear him tell this story of how someone pulled this prank on him, you can search for it on youtube. I think if you type in 'Brooks Wheelan butter' the first result is from his act in the Laugh Factory where he tells this story.
> 
> Also, just a disclaimer, I have not done any of these pranks myself, so I don't know if they are that successful to pull off.
> 
> If you want to send me some prompts, you can message me on my tumblr (bookayjunkie)


End file.
